Razor Light Scars
by BCBGVBHI
Summary: Kaoru has a nasty habit one that might kill him. But no one can know, definitely not Hikaru. Mentions of depression, self harm, suicidal thoughts...erm read and review? :3
1. Sneaky Sneaky

**A/N: I need to stop doing bad things to the "innocent" ones of this show. **

**First Hunny, now Kaoru...welp.**

**I OWN NOTHING, back of disclaimer. -_-**

**Deal with it! :3**

**-Chapter 1-**

Kaoru felt so sickeningly-twisted as he slipped out of his brothers loving hold, in their bed. Kaoru felt bad for going behind his brothers back like this but Hikaru could never know about his little habit.

Slipping into the bathroom he began to wonder why he couldn't be a good son, and a good brother. Why did he have to have so many flaws? Like the fact cry's to much, and the fact he feels sad all the time? Kyoya had told him once that it was called depression, at the time they were talking about one of their classmates, but every symptom Kyoya had said fit the teen so well.

_Difficulty concentrating _On everything everyday...he couldn't focus in lessons, or at home, or at the host club. Anywhere.

_Difficulty remembering details _He had always remembered everything for him and his twin, and now he struggled to remember girls they talk to in everyday life.

_Fatigue _Kaoru felt tired. All. The. Time.

_Decreased energy feelings of guilt, worthlessness, and/or helplessness _(Pretty self explainable)

_Loss of interest in activities or hobbies once pleasurable _Kaoru didn't feel that aspiration to go to Host Club like he used to. Or to play video games, or to read, Kaoru didn't want to do anything really.

_Overeating or appetite losspersistent aches or pains _Kaoru never really ate anymore, never felt like it...he was to fat anyways.

_Persistent sad, anxious, or "empty" feelings _Everyday. Everyday.

_..._

_Thoughts of suicide, suicide attempts _Kaoru hadn't tried killing himself, but when his mind wandered it wondered to his death. Just imagining his sweet escape into freedom from this hell world, made him ghostly smile.

Kaoru gently raised his figure tips to the top of the door frame, and slid a silver razor down. Not a shaving razor but his lovely self-harm best friend razor.

Soon the razor was dancing along his skin, Kaoru smiled, it was nice. The younger twin was in control of his life for once.

Once the blood had stopped flowing from his wounds (he had made 67) he cleaned up any extra blood, and placed his razor back in it's secret spot.

-fin chapter 1-

**A/N: More tomorrow yes? Yes OKAY!**

**Again I'm /kinda/ sorry for doing this to the "innocent" ones XD**

**And I'm thinking next chapter... physical exams...someone *coughcough* might see Kaoru's arms...*coughcough* **

**yes? no?**


	2. Kyoya's Theory

**Enjoy :3**

-Chapter 2-

Hikaru frowned deeply, why is it at...3:45 in the morning his brother woke him up by climbing out of bed? Hikaru can't sleep with out Kaoru, common fact.

It's like trying to get Hunny to go anywhere, without usa-chan, or to get Kyoya to go anywhere without his little black notebook.

It didn't happen.

When they were babies, Hikaru used to /somehow/ get out of his crib to climb into his twins, to make Kaoru stop crying. Even when they were little he hated to hear his brother cry. Hikaru always had, and always would. However, getting the lack of emotion from his brother, as of late, was worse. It seemed as if Kaoru, didn't non-fake smile anymore, or even actually laugh. And he didn't think Hikaru noticed, he did...everyone in the Host club did.

Hikaru sighed looking at the light on in the bathroom, his brother shouldn't be awake. Kaoru was going to be so tired when the twins had to get up for school. Soon the younger twin climbed back into the warm bed.

"What were yew doin?" Hikaru asked, sleepily as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

"...pissin'."_ That's a lie, he was in their for half an hour_. Why was Kaoru lying to him now?

A horrible feeling washed over the elder, dismissing it Hikaru snuggled into Kaoru's strawberry smelling hair.

**-transition-**

Have you ever had those days where, you want to cry for no reason?

Just cry.

(if you self harm) Have you ever had a day where you just want to show that one person what you do so you can get better?

So you can just get better.

Today was one of those days.

Kaoru just wanted to cry, and wanted to show Hikaru his arms.

However he couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't show his brother. It would ruin their relationship, no one would want to stay friends or admit to being a brother to someone like Kaoru.

Kaoru was fat, and unloved. No one but Hikaru loved him, everyone else just thought of him as the brother of 'Hikaru'.

Thats why they had always played the 'Which One Is **Hikaru" **game.

Never the "Which one is Kaoru game."

It would be an insult to call him perfect, loving brother Kaoru.

**-Host Club-**

"Whats wrong with Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as she watched the 'Brotherly Love act', crash and burn. The other members of the club now gatherred round the cross-dressing girl.

"I don't have all the facts yet but I have a little theory." Kyoya said a moment later, writing something down in his little black notebook. His eyes fixated on where Kaoru was walking out the door, his twin not going with him, instead Hikaru joined the others.

"Whats your theory on Kao-chan?" Hunny asked with his big eyes peering into Kyoya's glasses covered ones. The raven haired teen cleared his throught and looked stright at the mirror image of Kaoru.

"I think Kaoru is hurting himself, or more commonly called self harming. I also believe he has clinical depression he just doesn't want anyone to worry so he fakes it and acts okay."

The silence in that room no one, not even Freddy Krueger, could slice through it.


End file.
